Emotional Growth
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Brian gets a surprise visit from Justin, whom he thought was still in the hospital from the bat incident. *contains minor spoilers, but nothing too major. I'm guessing if you're reading this fic, you probably know the stuff I'm talking about. BrianXJustin


Hey guys! So, recently I've been very into the show Queer as Folk (the American version) and I decided that I needed to write a fic about my favorite pairing. They're soooooooooo adorable! Anyway, hope you guys like it!

Warnings: rated T for boyXboy kissing

Disclaimer: Most unfortunately I do not own Queer as Folk…If I did I would change the ending of the fifth season…

Brian's POV

Fuck everything.

"Ugh," I groaned, jumping up from my desk. I've been trying to get through this paperwork for the past two hours and have yet to make much progress. People keep calling and interrupting and now someone has the audacity to actually knock on my fucking door.

"What the fuck do you…" I trailed off.

"Hey."

Justin. Justin was at my door. Justin was out of the hospital. Since when?

"Hi," I said back.

"Can I come in?" he asked, a cheeky smile on his face.

I nodded and stepped to the side to let him through, before following him into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter while I poured two glasses of water.

"They said if Chris Hobbs had hit me even a fraction to the left, I would be dead."

"Mm," I said, taking a sip from my glass.

"They had to drill a hole in my head to drain all the blood," he said excitedly.

"Cool," I drawled.

"They say I may never draw again."

I glanced over at him. He was staring down at his hands, a somber expression painted on his face. It nearly broke my heart. Someone so beautiful should never look so sad.

"Yeah well, they're always telling people they'll never walk or piss right again so when you do, you'll think they're fucking geniuses and they can sell you whatever the fuck they want." Way to go Brian, still an insensitive asshole, I scolded myself.

"How come you never came to see me?" he asked.

I sighed, staring at him for a moment. He looked exactly the way he did before the accident. Medium height, well built but still slim. Bright blue eyes and gorgeous blonde locks. His lips, God his pink full lips.

"What for, there's nothing I could have done for you."

"Wouldn't you want to know if I died?"

"I think I would have heard if you had."

"I still don't remember anything. The last thing I remember is you telling me you wouldn't come to my prom. But you came anyway and we danced together, and it was amazing. Daphne said we were amazing."

"We were okay."

"Then I walked with you back to your jeep, and that's when Chris Hobbs came after me with a bat—

"I thought you said you couldn't remember," I interjected.

"I can't. This is just stuff other people have told me. It's like, a story that happened to someone else."

"Yeah well I remember, I can remember everything," I said, moving away so I back was to him.

"I saw him, in the mirror. But he was walking too fast and I couldn't get to you. And then he swung…"

****Flashback****

"_Justin!" I yelled, leaping out of my jeep and sprinting towards him._

_He turned, smiling, just as the bat connected with the side of his head. I crouched down next to him, holding his head in my hands. There was so much blood._

"_No, no, no, no, no! God!" I screamed._

****End Flashback****

"You just laid there on the come cement…there was nothing I could do."

I heard his footsteps coming close, until he was standing in front of me.

"It wasn't your fault," he said slowly.

I swallowed hard, willing the lump in my throat to go away. I looked at the floor, unable to meet his eyes.

"Hey," he said softly.

I couldn't look up.

"Look at me."

He rested a hand on my shoulder. I flinched, slowly lifting my head so I could meet his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," he said again.

I sniffed and offered a brief nod. A single tear slid down my cheek. Justin smiled sadly, brushing it away with his thumb.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and yanked him forward, crushing him against my chest. His arms slid around my neck and he buried his face in my chest. I leaned down, nuzzling his neck affectionately. We stood there for what felt like hours, just holding each other. Eventually he pulled back, cradling my face in his hands.

"Brian, I lo—

I pressed my fingers to his lips.

"You are way to good for me Sunshine. I'm an emotionally stunted ass and you're a beautiful, intelligent, talented young guy. For the life of me I can't figure out what you could possibly see in me. You getting hurt was a real eye opener for me. I take you for granted and I shouldn't because every moment spent with you makes my life better."

"Brian," he breathed.

"I love you Justin. I'm sorry it took me to long to tell you."

With a chocked sob, he threw himself into my arms, kissing me full on the mouth. I clutched at the back of his shirt, returning the kiss enthusiastically. We broke apart, gasping for breath.

"I love you too," he whispered.

I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Good, because you're stuck with me, " I said, lifting him into my arms and carrying him to my room. For once, all I wanted to do was sleep. This whole showing my emotions thing is really tiring. Lucky for me, Justin was tired too.

"When you're ready let me know, and I will happily fuck your brains out."

"Oh Brian, such a romantic.

There you go! Another fic done, can't believe I've written so many Reviews are always welcome


End file.
